Un Noël pas tout à fait comme les autres
by yune-chan66
Summary: [Oneshot] Et si Naruto revenait de son entrainement quelques jours avant Noël, qu'est ce que sa donerait? Bah ça! Venez lire, NaruHina powaaa.


Voila ma première fic (One-shot du moins) sur Naruto ! attention tout le monde j'arrive ! sourire sadique  
Naruto: Oh Non, pas elle >  
Sasuke: J'espère que tu ne vas pas faire de death ?  
Moi: Non ...enfin pas pour l'instant...mais j'en ai quelque une de prévue je croi...avec toi d'ailleurs!  
Sakura: Non Pas Sasuke TT  
Moi: T'en fait pas y'en aura pour to aussi !  
Naruto et moi ?  
Moi: Pas prévu ...  
Naruto: Yattttttaaaaaa

Genre bon cette fic est une one shot, sur Noël...enfin c'est plutôt en second plan mais bon... Donc une histoire d'amour a Noël!  
Couple: Naruto et Hinata (je les trouve trop chou )et légéreallusion a SasuSaku, ShikaIno et NéjiTen (Bah ouai moi je fais les couple a fond lol)

Puisque c'est la période de Noël je me suis dit...Tiens alors comment sa se passerait si Naruto revenait de son entrainement avec son Sensei, quelques jours avant Noël ? Et Sa a donné ça! Cette chose plus ou moins consistante, parfois un peu guimauve (je pense ...)  
Donc bah lisé et voyez se que vous en penser quoi .

En plus: Alors comme je les dit plus haut ca se passe a la rentré de Naruto a Konoha après son entrainemennt avec Jiraiya, donc sa se passe dans...Next gen, oui exactement ! Donc les persos on 17 ans (Naruto vient de les fêter il est de décembre )  
Les clés de lecture: en _italique_ c'est les pensées des persos  
entre "guillemets", c'est les paroles directe  
entre (parenthèse) c'est mes commentaires

Bonne lectureeeeeeeeeuuuu

**Un Noël pas tout a fait comme les autres**

La neige avait recouvert Konoha de son manteau blanc, la température négative gelait la rivière et toute autres parties humides, et qui rendait le simple fait de marcher en un exercice périlleux voire de haute voltige. Un vrai paysage de carte postale… sauf pour ceux qui vivait là. Bien évidement dès que la neige était tombée, tous les enfants étaient sortit des maisons pour commencer des batailles de boule de neige ou autre amusement si plaisant que les enfants aiment redécouvrir chaque année.

Pas tout le monde en faites…

Aujourd'hui c'était la veille de Noël, la fête familiale par excellence. Les enfants jouaient encore dehors et le soir ils s'endormiraient exténué, pour se réveiller le lendemain avec des tonnes de cadeau plus ou moins mérité. Et ils se retrouveraient avec les êtres qu'ils aiment le plus, simplement pour être avec eux…

Une boule de neige fusa avec force vers un jeune homme blond. Le dit jeune homme se baissa mine de rien, la boule de neige frôlant a peine ses cheveux blond. Il ne se retourna même pas, ne chercha pas le coupable du regard. Il n'allait même pas lui faire avaler sa boule de neige, jusqu'à se qu'il lui supplie d'arrêter, la bouche ressemblant a un esquimau glacé. Non il allait juste continuer à marcher dans la neige, le visage légèrement baissé. Baissé, pour ne pas voir toutes ces familles réunit et heureuse. Baissé, pour ne pas avoir a regarder le bonheur des autres, et celui qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais…

Emmitouflé dans sa cape blanche, les mains dans ses poches, il continua sa route. La rue qu'il avait empruntée était vide d'âme. Il l'utilisait tout le temps petit, pour fuir les autres, et se retrouver seul plus rapidement. Et maintenant pour réfléchir.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette fête, à cette joie, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment partagée. Iruka-sensei lui avait toujours offert des cadeaux, il l'avait toujours aimé, il avait toujours été près de lui… Mais cette année, il ne serait pas la. Partit en mission importante, Naruto allait se retrouver seul… Encore.

Il continua à marcher, jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive à un pont. Ce pont qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sauta sur la rampe et si installa le plus confortablement possible. Là au moins il serait seul pour réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas revu ces amis depuis son retour, il y deux jours exactement. Pourquoi, Ero-sennin, l'avait fait revenir deux jours avant la veille de Noël ? Qui sais… sa fessait bien longtemps que Naruto avait arrêter de chercher a comprendre son sensei…

Il observa la rivière qui continuait obstinément à couler, sous l'épaisse couche de glace.

Seul…Toujours seul…Encore seul. Un mot qu'il trouva particulièrement bien adapté à sa situation, mais après tout, c'était un ninja. Et cela fessait des années qu'il cohabitait avec la solitude. Ces amis lui avaient manqué malgré tout. Toutes ces personnes devenues ces êtres chères, les êtres chers a son cœur. Comment oublier ceux qu'ils l'ont reconnu pour ce qu'il était, et pas seulement pour ce qu'il montrait.

Et pourtant il se trouvait de trop dans se village qu'il avait, quelques années plus tôt quitté. Il avait grandit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et revoir ces amis lui fessait étrangement peur. Peut être avait il peur qu'il le frappe…il l'aurait bien mérité a vrai dire, vu comment il était partit. Mais les adieux auraient été trop durs pour lui à ce moment… Il secoua la tête. Il se prenait trop la tête pour ça, le plus simple se serai d'attendre chez lui que tout se passe, et d'aller voir ces amis après les fêtes, ou du moins après Noël…

Il descendit de sa rampe, en fessant bien attention à ne pas poser le pied sur une plaque de verglas et continua sa marche dans l'espoir qu'il ne croise aucune de ces connaissances.

Sur son passage plusieurs personnes se retournait, murmurant des paroles, qu'il se douta pas très sympas. Il hâta sa marche. Une des choses qu'il ne lui avait absolument pas manquées. Se regard partager entre la peur et la haine qu'il endurait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Au moins avec son Sensei il n'avait jamais du endurer ça, il y avait juste ici à Konoha. Il ne regardait que l'aspect et oubliait qu'il y avait un cœur sous cette touffe de cheveux blond, derrière se sourire, et que sa peine filtrait, malgré lui, à travers ces yeux azur.

C'est avec un regard emplit de tristesse qu'il entra rapidement dans le couloir qui le menait a son appartement nouvellement ré habité, sa cape se soulevant a chacun des pas qu'il fessait.

Il s'arrêta net à quelque pas de son appartement. _Ce n'était vraiment pas prévu au programme_, pensa le ninja en secouant la tête.

Là, face a lui, une jeune femme l'attendait. Elle avait bien changée, et c'était plutôt normal. Ces cheveux noir toujours court, ces yeux de nacre, cette légère rougeur au joue du a sa timidité… la différence notable était plutôt son corps en lui-même. Naruto maudit a cet instant son sensei pervers.

Il avait changé également. Ces cheveux était légèrement plus long, et surtout plus maintenu par son bandeau qu'il portait dorénavant à la taille. Il avait grandit de pas mal de centimètre, et malgré sa cape on pouvait supposer qu'il avait une carrure digne de sa taille.

Elle se sentait toute petite face a lui et du utiliser toute sa détermination pour le regarder a nouveau dans les yeux. Il était la seul personne qui la rendait si faible, et le faite de le revoir ne l'aidait guère dans sa tache.

_Faire quelque chose ou dire quelque chose_, pensa Naruto soudain pris de court.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan"

Il se baffa mentalement. Il se sentait vraiment stupide. _Mais quel abrutit, j'ai été absent plusieurs années et c'est la seul chose a laquelle je pense…_

"Oh…ohayo …Naruto-kun" bafouilla t'elle, les joues rosis. Elle sentait toute sa détermination fondre devant son regard azur, resté devant lui aussi faible la rendait absolument honteuse.

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il ne savait pas quoi faire, surtout face à elle. Pourquoi devait il faire face a elle en premier…? Pourquoi pas Shikamaru ou même Néji … Et puis une simple question jaillit de son esprit.

" Hinata, qui t'as dit que j'était revenu ?"

La jeune femme rougit encore plus et regarda le sol avec intention, complètement absorbé par celui si.

"C'est … C'est Jiraiya-sama…qui me la dit …quand je l'ai vu hier." Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, mais pas vraiment faux non plus puisqu'elle avait belle et bien vu Le Sannin, mais en réalité c'était elle qui lui avait demandé si Naruto était rentré à Konoha.

"Ah" fut la seule réaction intelligente de son cerveau.

"Il m'a dit aussi …que ton entraînement c'était bien passé…Et que tu avais beaucoup progressé…" continua t'elle, relevant la tête vers lui, et lui souriant tendrement.

Là, c'était lui qui allait craquer. Cela fessait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas sourit, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'était son sourire en particulier qui lui avait manqué.

"Ouai ça va…Mais je pense que tout le monde a du faire des progrès. J'ai eu le droit à quelque rumeurs aussi de mon coté …"

Elle se sentait enfin, plus où moins a l'aise. Elle allait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle était venue faire. Elle sortit quelque chose de sous sa veste, et le lui tendit, légèrement tremblante. C'était un paquet joliment emballé.

"Tien, c'est… c'est pour toi… je …je sais que Noël c'est demain mais … j'ai préférer te le donner aujourd'hui…" répondit la jeune femme à la question muette du jeune homme. Il le prit doucement des mains de sa propriétaire, et commença à l'ouvrir en silence.

"J'espère que sa te plaira…" murmura t'elle, légèrement assommée par le soudain silence.

Déballant lentement le paquet, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle lui avait offert un cadeau. Il essayait de reprendre ces esprits. Il finit de l'ouvrir, et il découvrit une écharpe blanche. La jeune femme n'osait pas regarder la réaction de son ami et préférait observer le sol.

"Elle est magnifique, Hinata."

A ses mots la jeune femme releva timidement ces yeux blancs vers lui. Il l'avait déjà mise autour du cou, et souriait comme savent tellement bien le faire les enfants. Elle sourit à son tour.

" C'est cool, en plus elle va super bien avec ma cape" renchérit le jeune homme, observant tour à tour, la cape et l'écharpe.

"Oui … j'ai eu une bonne intuition."

Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage, elle avait rendu le sourire a celui qu'elle aimait. Ce sourire qui fait de lui le soleil de Konoha, envers et contre tous. Il lui avait manqué se sourire, cette présence …

"C'est gentille Hinata-chan… Merci." Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un lui offrirait quelque chose cette année, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air trop en rogne contre lui.

Elle rougit encore plus, essayant comme elle le pouvait de le cacher en baissant la tête. Et se n'était pas fini, elle avait autre chose a lui dire… _Allez courage! Tu peux y arriver_, s'encouragea mentalement la jeune Hyuuga.

" Euh… Naruto-kun… On organise une fête se soir…tu …tu…"

Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à lui parler, elle fessait une piètre héritière. _Si Sakura était la_, pensa t'elle… _Mais elle n'est pas la ! Alors c'est a toi de jouer ma petite_, s'auto critiqua Hinata.

"Tupouraisveniravecnous"

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Cela fessait longtemps peut être trop longtemps… C'était peut être pas une bonne chose il allait sûrement leur gâcher la fête, lui arrivant comme un cheveux sur le bol de ramen (LOL, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher dsol).

Voyant le peu de réaction du jeune homme, Hinata se décida à relever la tête, pour tomber sur un Naruto perplexe… Il avait tellement changé… Elle secoua la tête c'était pas le moment de penser a sa. Elle devait le guider, il devait avoir peur des réactions des autres…

" Tu sais… Je suis sur que ça fera plaisir a tout le monde… Tu …Tu nous a beaucoup manqué…Naruto-kun"

Il la regarda surpris, ils leur avaient manqués? A tous ?

"Alors? Tu veux bien?" demanda t'elle timidement.

_Comment ne pas résister_ pensa t'il en la regardant.

"Pourquoi pas…j'ai rien de prévu pour se soir." Répondit Naruto sur un ton faussement mou.

Elle sourit, elle avait réussit sans Sakura, juste avec sa persuasion.

"Ça sera la surprise pour tout le monde !" elle s'arrêta et observa sa montre. _Déjà_ pensa t'elle déçu. " Je …je doit y aller … Faut préparer la fête"

Celui si acquiesça silencieusement, légèrement déçu tout de même.

"Ah oui la fête est a Ichikaru !"

Alors qu'elle passait à coté de lui, elle fit quelque chose qu'il ne lui aurait jamais cru capable. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de partir à toutes vitesse.

Encore sous le choc, Naruto ne fit rien pour la retenir, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était déjà bien loin. Il frôla sa joue, à l'endroit ou Hinata l'avait embrassé, du bout des doigts. Un sourire rêveur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appartement. Ces toujours a demi rêveur qu'il referma la porte, en se disant que après tout ce Noël n'allait peut être pas être comme tout les autres…

* * *

La fête avait commencé depuis quelques temps déjà, et Hinata ne cessait de regarder la porte de Ichikaru. A chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait, elle espérait que se soit lui, mais rien… Les filles étaient entre elles au bout de la table, et parlait de tout ou rien…des trucs de filles quoi. Jusqu'à se que Ino remarque l'engouement de Hinata pour chacune des entrés. 

" Bah alors tu attend quelqu'un Hinata ?" commença Ino curieusement.

" Curieuse" lâcha moqueusement Sakura.

Toujours les mêmes, mais redevenu les meilleures amies du monde. Par quel miracle ? Simplement parce que Sakura avait gagnée le jackpot… Sasuke…Ino et Sakura ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de se lancer des piques, mais toujours pour la rigolade.

"C'est vrai que tu regarde la porte depuis quelques temps …"

L'intervention de Tenten coupa la pseudo dispute entre Ino et Sakura, qui rejoignirent la conversation de bon cœur, pour le plus grand désespoir de Hinata. Heureusement pour elle, les garçon ne les écoutaient pas, et donc ne se joignait pas à leur conversation.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez …" Hinata essayait comme elle pouvait de se défendre contre ses amies.

La discutions tourna alors autour de Hinata et "l'inconnu" qu'elle attendait secrètement. Jusqu'à se que le visage d'Hinata rayonne, elle se leva rapidement pour venir à la rencontre du fameux "inconnu".

C'est Sakura qui réagit la première, elle se retourna pour voir qui était le fameux inconnu, mais lorsqu'elle le vit, ces yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise et c'est le visage ruisselant de larme qu'elle se jeta sur le jeune homme, qui la rattrapa, surpris. Elle lui donnait des coups de poings qui se voulaient fort, mais qui était largement affaiblit par l'émotion de la jeune kunoïchi.

"Baka … t'es qu'un abrutit …t'avais pas le droit" sanglota t'elle la tête enfouit dans ses vêtement. Il n'aurait pas dut partir sans les prévenir, elle avait eu l'impression qu'une fois de plus on lui avait arrachée sa famille, qu'on lui avait arraché une partit de son cœur…

"Que des mots d'amour…" ironisa Naruto." Moi aussi tu ma manqué Sakura-chan…"murmura t'il en l'enserrant légèrement, fermant les yeux, profitant des retrouvailles.

"La prochaine fois, tu nous le dit en face que tu part, sa évitera bien des problème"

Sasuke avait parlé ! _Toujours autant de mordant_ pensa Naruto en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son amie. Et pourtant étonnement il souriait, Sasuke Uchiwa souriait, certes moqueusement, mais fallait pas trop en demander tout de même.

" Mouai je verrais …" répondit dédaigneusement Naruto, en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Il ne s'attendait à aucune réaction de Sasuke et pourtant, il aurait dut éviter le coup de poing qu'il lui infligea. Mais après tout c'était son droit, il les avait abandonnées… Il le méritait.

"Aieuuuhh. T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement quand même!" râla Naruto qui était tombé a genoux sous la violence du coup.

"A charge de revanche… Tu l'as pas volé…Baka!"

Son meilleur ami l'avait sauvé et il était partit… Quand Naruto avait quitté le village c'est plus qu'un rival, ou même qu'un ami qu'il avait perdu, c'était son frère …

Il lui sourit puis lui tendit la main pour le relevé_. Il y a des choses qu'on ne change pas_…pensa Naruto. Mais Sasuke avait fait un énorme pas en avant, et il en était heureux. Il semblait serein.

Les retrouvailles avec les autres furent moins mouvementées, des sourires, des poignés de mains…Et la fête était repartit de plus belle. Les discutions fusaient, la plupart des sujets étant évidemment Naruto. Son entraînement du coté des garçons et son changement du coté des filles.

" Il a vraiment mûrit" pensa tout haut Ino.

"C'est vrai qu'il a pas mal changé… Il est plutôt mignon…"

"Sakura tu le trouve _plutôt_ mignon ? Il est carrément canon" chuchota Ino pour que seules les filles puissent l'entendre. "Qu'est se que t'en pense Hinata?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme, qui baissait la tête pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges. Peine perdue, elles la connaissaient trop bien pour se faire avoir. A grand renfort de regard appuyer et de léger coup de pied, elles réussirent à la faire parler.

" Oui…" la seule réponse qu'elle leur donna les laissèrent un peu sur leur fin… _Plan B_ pensa Sakura.

"En faites, tu savais qu'il était la ?" demanda innocemment Sakura avec un léger regard Sadique.

"Euh …"

"Fait pas ton innocente Hinata, c'est lui que tu attendait vu que tu t'es levée pour l'accueillir…alors?" Tenten avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

"Oui …je …je l'ai vu…cette après-midi." Révéla la jeune Hyuuga.

"Ohhhh" répondirent en chœur les trois jeunes femmes.

L'esprit d'Hinata s'embrouilla, le baiser lui revenant sans cesse en tête.

Petit a petit les filles comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien a tirer d'Hinata, changèrent de conversation.

"Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de chose qui on changé depuis que je suis partit…" lâcha Naruto, observant le très grand rapprochement entre Sasuke et Sakura.

" T'avais qu'à pas partir" lâcha Sasuke toujours aussi mordant.

Naruto soupira légèrement… C'est que ça l'avait manqué tout de même.

"Bon qui me fait un topo ?"

C'est Shikamaru qui fut de corvée, après deux ou trois "galère" et un ou deux soupire las, il se lança. Il commença par les couples sous le regard appuyer de Ino. Alors il avait compris que, Sakura et Sasuke était ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, suivit de près par Tenten et Néji, Naruto avait faillit s'étouffer de surprise a se couple, et enfin Shikamaru était …avec Ino, crise de rire pour Naruto qui se pris un verre dans la tronche de la part de Ino. (Le contenu rassurez vous ).

Il parla aussi des promotions… Rien de bien exceptionnels…

* * *

La nuit était très largement entamée, et après un repas digne de Noël, ils sortirent tous dehors, et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. La plupart avait les yeux fermés et essayait de se remettre les idées en place après le saké, les autres préféraient profiter des joies de Noël en couple. 

Naruto se releva, il était plus ou moins clean…Au moins il buvait, mais supportait, pas comme certain qui était complètement mort. La seul qui n'avait pas bu s'était Hinata, trop occupée a regarder Naruto…On peut pas faire deux chose à la fois… Il slaloma entre les corps de ses amis devenu pour l'occasion de magnifique carpette, et se rassit.

Le moment qu'elle avait redoutée toute le soirée arriva finalement, Naruto c'était assit a coté d'elle et observait le ciel. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit à coté d'elle. Elle s'assit finalement attendant la sentence qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

"La prochaine fois évite de t'envoler" Il lui avait chuchoté sa, au creux de l'oreille pour éviter qu'elle ne soit plus embarrassé qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était passé du rose au rouge carmin, et baissa la tête honteuse.

Il sourit à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il l'obligea a le regarder en remontant son menton et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Le seul réflexe qu'elle eux, fut de fermer les yeux pour savourer, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentait au paradis, l'homme qu'elle aimait était revenu et maintenant elle savait qu'il l'aimait également. Dire qu'elle était heureuse était un doux euphémisme.

Ils rompirent le contact, trop tôt à son goût. Mais il était particulièrement heureux que aucun de leurs amis ne les ai remarquée sinon il les auraient tués un par un, amis ou pas.

La jeune femme se rapprocha davantage de Naruto, et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille un timide "je t'aime", suivit par un autre baiser. Elle se lova contre lui, et observa le ciel avec son nouveau petit ami.

_Finalement se Noël est peut être le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie_, pensa Naruto enserrant l'héritière Hyuuga.

A Konoha il avait retrouvé sa famille, tout ses amis. Il avait retrouvée ses souvenirs. Et il avait trouvée quelque chose de plus important…Simplement une personne a aimer, et a chérir, une personne qui compte un peu plus que les autres… Une personne chère a son cœur, parmi les personnes chères à son cœur.

_Ce Noël est tout sauf comme les autres …_

* * *

Naruto: Cool, je suis avec Hinata !  
Sakura: Cool je suis avec Sasuke !  
Hinata: (toutes rouge)  
Sasuke: (sourit tout de même)  
Moi: Bah voila y a tout le monde qui est content !  
Sasuke: et personne qui meurt ...Ouf  
Moi: Qui sait peut être qu'Iruka est mort lors de sa mission ...  
Naruto: tu osserais pas!  
Moi: Mais non t'en fait pas!  
Tous: ok Tchao!  
Moi: Non non je squatte encore un peu, j'ai une autre fic que je vais pas tardé a publier ... Pas de Bol !  
Naruto: la gigne >  
Sasuke: Souhaitez nous bonne chance...  
Moi: A bientôt tout le monde Et plus tôt que vous ne le pensé ! 

Tin tin ! C'est enfin finit lol, maintenant vous pouvez allez vous jeter du pont ou alors m'envoyer des bombes, pour me dirent que c'est nul, ou plus simplement vous pouvez laisser une Reviews (en bas a gauche, le petit carré bleu lol)  
Lachez vos commentaires (j'en ai besoin plizzzzz!)


End file.
